Sigrid Odinsdottir
Princess Sigrid Odinsdottir, also known as the Goddess of Bravery '''and '''Asgard's Bravest Warrior, is the titular protagonist of Thor AU: Sigrid Odinsdottir. She is the fourth-born child and second daughter of Odin Borson and Frigga Freyrdottir, the younger sister of Hela and Thor Odinson, the adoptive sister of Loki Laufeyson and the princess of Asgard. She is portrayed by Lily Collins. History Background Sigrid is born to Odin Borson and Frigga Freyrdottir has their fourth born child and second-born daughter. At first, Loki and Thor aren't too psyched about being an older brother. However they change their minds overtime. According to Odin, Sigrid is born with the potential to be as ambitious, evil, and dangerous as her older sister, hella . However, seeing the goodness in her heart as she grows older, Odin forgets his previous Judgment of her. At some unknown Point, Mortals begin worshipping the young Asgardian princess as the goddess of Bravery. One day, her father takes her to the Vault and he tells her the story of how he defeated the frost Giants and stole the Casket of Ancient Winters. Sigrid reveals her father that she is doubtful of her title, goddess of Bravery when she has no idea how to be brave herself. Odin promises her that she will one day be the Bravest Warriors that Asgard has ever seen. Eventually, that promise comes to pass and Sigrid becomes known as the bravest warrior of Asgard and as as guards favorite daughter. She accompanies her brothers Thor and Loki on many battles and also learn to do magic from her mother. However, whenever it comes to battle, Thor lets her engage in combat, however, Loki remains the somewhat skeptical and overprotective, yet supportive brother. Sigrid Odinsdottir Loki's Adopted When Thor revealed Loki was adopted, Sigrid shot him an unbelievable look, while thinking, "Really Thor?" Family * [[Odin Borson (Thor AU)|'Odin Borson']] (father) * Frigga (mother) * Thor Odinson (brother) * Loki Laufeyson-Odinson (adoptive brother) * Hela (older sister) * Bor Burison (paternal grandfather) * Buri (paternal great-grandfather) * Freyr (maternal grandfather) Powers / abilities Sigrid was born with the potential to be just as powerful as her sister, Hela. However, she hasn't let power get the best of her even though she never knew of her older sister her. She has exhibited the following powers: * Bravery inducement: Sigrid has the ability to Grant bravery to those who need it. It'll usually make the subject more confident of themselves. * Bravery manipulation: however, in addition to inducing bravery, she can also manipulate her enemies bravery with one Touch of her hand, reducing them to a coward. * Magic: 'Just as Odin feared, Sigrid became just as powerful as her sister, Hela. Sigrid was taught magic by her mother, Frigga and proves to be well mastered in Asgardian Magic. ** I'llusions: Sigrid can produce allusions, just like her mother and adoptive brother. She remembered the story of how Loki transformed into a snake and stabbed their brother and made snake allusion appear. Trivia * Sigrid is based on Laussa Odinsdottir from the earth 616 storyline of the Thor Marvel Comics. Her title, bravest warrior of Asgard, is based on Tyr, who was considered the bravest warrior in Norse mythology. Behind the Scenes * Sigrid's face-claim is Lily Collins. Gallery SigridOdinsdottir.jpg SigridGIF.gif|Sigrid on Earth in The Avengers SigridSeeingLokiVision.gif|Sigrid witnessing Loki attacking SHIELD. Category:Thor Category:Asgardians Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Thor AU characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Protagonists related to antagonists Category:Siblings